Harry and Draco in the temple of Darkness
by Skippy
Summary: A great thriller that will chill your bones a mixture of love and action hate and death. all your favourite chacacters in a story of mystery. (this is only part one review me to see part 2)


Draco and Harry in temple of and Darkness

Harry stared at the blank note that had been placed on his bed while he was in a potion lesson and then he sighed. Draco sat on his own bed staring at the letter that had been put neatly under his pillow while he was out stoning the roof of the Gryffindor veranda. He then thought of his date tonight at 8:00 o'clock. He then placed the note back on his bed and ran to the wardrobe to get his good robes on he then hurried off to the edge of the whomping willow to meet his date Ginny. Harry was slipping on his shoes and socks when he remembered his date and put on his best robes and then he too hurried of to the whomping willow. Harry was walking slowly knowing that he was the slightest bit early and that he did not want to be early with his first date with Hermione. Draco sat a fare distance away from the whomping willow knowing of its dangerous branches that would spring to life at the slightest movement. Harry stared at the whomping willow and at the bold figure that sat on the log near the tree. This figure seemed to manly to be his date Hermione granger and so he decided to go see who on earth it was. Harry kept walking until the figure turned and gave a disgusted snort and walked smugly up to Harry. "What are you doing here potter you have no business here". Harry laughed then replied meanly

"Nothing Malfoy, and even if it was anything it would be none of your business". Draco stared at him. 

"I am here on my personal business potter to meet a friend and I don't think that you would like to be here when that friend comes along".

"You think I would want to be here to meet anyone who even knows you well for a matter of fact I am here to meet an old friend as well".

Draco was truly disgusted in the manner Harry talked to him.

" And potter I know it was you who put the note on my bed. Harry stepped away remembering that he also had received a letter. " Malfoy by chance do you think that this friend of yours is going to turn up 'cos its and odd time when its 8:39". "And Malfoy did this letter of yours appear to be blank because as a matter of fact I have a blank piece of parchment on my bed that was given to me while I was in a lesson".

"Yes potter it was blank and who are you here to meet because I am here to clearly meet Ginny Weasley".

" Well I am here to meet Hermione granger witch I guess you already know". Harry then took out a blank piece of parchment from his pocket and held it out to show Draco but a gust of came by sweeping the paper away. He gasped and ran quickly after the paper that was blowing in the wind. The paper then took a swirl in the wind and landed in the water. Harry was still running towards it and Draco was following to the side. They finally got there and suddenly big black bold letters appeared on the parchment and spelt

HARRY AND DRACO YOUR FRIENDS GINNY AND HERMIONE MAY NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN. THE TEMPEL OF DARKNESS SHELTERS THEM WITH FEAR.AND THERE THEY LAY FROZEN AND STILL. THIS TEMPAL OPENS ONCE IN A MILLENIUM AND ONLY TO THE CHOSEN ONES. USE YOUR KNOLEDGE WISELEY AND DO NOT BE FOOLED. 

Harry and Draco both looked at each other as the letters faded and a cold brush of wind as suddenly a cave opened and closed and opened and closed and opened and closed. 

"Sheltered with fear" said Harry. 

"Lay frozen and still "said Draco and they both ran to the cave and walked slowly in side dodging the moving door. As soon as they were inside they ran forward to find a big hairy lion with claws the size of their wands and teeth all sharp and pointy. Its main covered with fire and its paws rased and took one gash at Draco's arm and he then fell to the ground holding his arm and moaning. Harry stepped back realising he didn't have his wand. He then dragged Draco over the corner of the room where he found a stick and also flaming torch. Harry remembered he had once learnt in defence against the dark arts that when facing an angry fierce beast that you could not possibly beat use one of its own powers. He rased the stick lit it with a burning flame and ran towards the beast. Harry kept running until finally the beast gashed at Harry's stomach and headed for Draco who was trying to heal his wound and get ready for battle. He stood looked at his arm and then where the lion had once been. Then he looked up and a giant mouth went over his head and Draco fell into the lion's mouth.He looked around blankly and realised where he was he then stood up had kicked the mouth as its saliva oozed over his head in attempt to swallow him. He then kicked the top of the lions mouth and then he was nearly gushed away in a river mad spit when he gripped wildly onto the beast tonsils that where smelly and rotting. Harry stood up holding his wound. And looked around for Draco he then realised where he was and yelled out his name realising that he may never see Draco Malfoy again (witch he didn't care much about anyway). The lion was swaying side to side and misplacing its feet and falling now and then. Draco was getting scared by now but kept kicking and stomping on the beast mouth witch didn't seem to be working. He wished for his wand but knowing that he would never get it when it like Harry's was in his trunk. He then found a very wobbly tooth that was black and blue and bleeding. He ran to it nearly slipping on saliva he pulled the tooth out of the beast mouth. And it fell to the ground as he ran out of its moth grabbing Harry. They both ran deep into the cave hoping it was safe for the night. As they ran Draco stopped remembering he had left the one thing that meant most to him an old crystal that he was to give the one he loved Ginny. He ran back to the lion witch was still lying on the ground moaning. He picked up an old torch and burnt it with the flames on the walls he slashed it across the beast sides and ran into its mouth to find the crystal. Before he did anything he took the torch and pushed it into the top of the animals mouth killing it finally. He then saw a glimmer behind a tooth and ran to it but all he found was a skeleton with the initials on a badge L.MALFOY. And Draco fell to the ground. When he woke up Harry was with him and they were in the beast mouth. Draco looked down at the dead figure to see if it was real. "Is it your father? Said Harry. "What do you think potter who has these initials and who carries the malfoy badge with them, my father that's who" Draco said with a sob. "Where was your father when you last saw him said Harry. "At home he said good bye and he gave me a crystal to give to Ginny". "Is this it"? Said Harry holding a shiny item. "Yes and give it to me said Draco with a tear in his eye". He took the crystal and Harry led him out of the mouth of the beast and they walked through the darkness cave. "That's not your father at home said Harry". "I KNOW" yelled Draco and then as he took on last step a spike came rushing towards him piercing a hole in the middle of his body. Harry ducked as Draco fell to the ground with blood gushing out of him.

Please r/r me and then I might write the sequel. 

All characters by the wonderful magnificent J.K Rowling

Hoped you liked it. Review me soon please.


End file.
